Perfect two
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Las palabras habían salido espontáneamente de sus labios y le tomó por sorpresa. Se liberó de aquellas cuerdas y decidió jalar de su hilo rojo del destino. Las mariposas que sus almas desprendían, eran visibles y se unían en lo más alto. Sus sentimientos se unían de forma profunda. Eran perfectos. [Para Sabastu porque es la mejor (?)]


**Notas de autor:** 4/5. Toca el Jerza para la waifluff 7u7)r nada qué decir, es de ella y sabe que es lo más mejor del mundísimo. :x De antemano me disculpo por el desarrollo del fic, pero fue como chutar helio XDXD últimamente vengo narrando así.  
 **Frase:** _"_ _Our firts day is a picnic on a beach under stars? Have you swallowed romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?  
_ **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La canción es de Auburn.

* * *

 **Para Sabs por ser la cáscara de la banana :x**

 **Porque mi cáscara es tuya y de nadie más.**

 **7u7)r**

* * *

 **Perfect two**

* * *

 _You can be the peanut butter to my jelly […] 'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie). You're the straw to my berry (berry). You're the smoke to my high (high). And you're the one I wanna marry (marry) […] 'Cause you're the one for me (for me) and I'm the one for you (for you). You take the both of us (of us) And we're the perfect two._

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana de ese día y desde ese entonces, había estado tratado de guardar la compostura para no estar restando las horas que faltaban para verlo y con tal de no vivir pegada al reloj o a la ventana, se había dedicado a hacer muchas otras cosas para distraerse; salir a misiones o ponerse al tanto de la vida de todos sus compañeros de gremio… Pero Erza no contaba que ni su armadura la podía contener a salvo de _eso._

Pelear contra miles de enemigos era más fácil que mantenerse paciente o concentrada en sus actividades antes de que el día de cita con Jellal llegara. Y juraba que estaba preparada para cualquier clase de peligro ―su colección de armaduras lo avalaban―, pero no para tener control absoluto de sus nervios.

Por más equipamientos que tuviera, no había ninguno que le sirviera para su primera cita. Por más que trataba de mantener su mente despejada y enfocada en otra cosa que no fueran en él, _sus ojos, su sonrisa, su tatuaje, su cabello, su aroma, su sola presencia_ o su imaginación, no podía bloquear esos pensamientos. Se sentía nerviosa, pero era de esa clase de nervios que causaba ansiedad ante la expectativa. Había soñado por mucho tiempo con algo así para ella, incluso parte de la alegría que desprendía al ver tantas parejas en el gremio la contagiaban por alcanzar algo así en un futuro. Claro, eso cuando llegara el momento oportuno para ambos.

Y mientras eso ocurría, Erza podía ayudar a todo el mundo en sus misiones de amor. Pero cuando la hora le llegó a ella… resultó más difícil de lo que creyó, porque siempre resultaría más fácil ayudar a otros que pasar por esa situación, por más amena que fuera. No estaba preparada y no había armadura inmune que le ayudara a mantenerse protegida y con los pies en la tierra.

Tarde o temprano tenía que vivirlo y no pensaba que fuera algo malo, todo lo contrario, sino que se sentía así porque por dentro seguía teniendo el inocente corazón de una adolescente ante el primer amor.

Se imaginó como sería la primera cita y lo más seguro era que fuera algo ultra privado por la condición de él. Y a ella no le importaba si se quedaban encerrados en una casa, o se escondían en una cueva, si era en el fin del mundo o en el medio de bosque. Simplemente bastaba con estar a su lado. Había idealizado todo. El lugar y el comportamiento de los dos. Una parte, la que se seguía manteniendo cuerda dentro de ella, le decía que se calmara. Pero la otra, la más emocionada, le decía que ese era su momento para disfrutar del amor.

Se había acostumbrado a ver a sus amigos del gremio salir a citas. Ella misma se vio involucrada para que se cumplieran y estuvieran bien. Se emocionaba y sentía feliz por todos ellos, entonces ella se preguntaba: si con ellos no podía moderarse… ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer con ella? ¡No se controlaba con los demás! Y menos lo podría si se trataba de ella.

No había forma de decepcionarse, lo que fuera por parte de Jellal estaría bien. Más que bien. De hecho, en su momento había catalogado _eso_ como el mayor acontecimiento del año. Su iniciativa había sido monumental. No se lo esperaba, pero estaba agradecida por tener la propuesta. Aún se sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago al recordar que en aquella noche de estrellas había aparecido de la nada mientras ella iba caminando a Fairy Hills.

Ella lo había saludado como si nada, tratando de ocultar la alegría que le daba de verlo bien, para demostrarle su madurez, porque más que ser la parte romántica de él, ella buscaba ser su apoyo incondicional. Erza no saltaba asustada cuando se aparecía de repente, parecía tener instinto para predecir que era él quien caminaba ocultándose mientras la seguía. Tampoco estallaba en felicidad, aunque por dentro burbujeara completamente. Simplemente se mantenía seria y sonriéndole con calidez porque sabía que eso era lo que a él más le gustaba y necesitaba.

Caminaron un momento mientras hablaban de todo el tiempo en que no se habían visto, era tan fácil entablar conversaciones entre los dos. Por más que pasaran los meses sin verse, las cosas no cambiaban entre ellos. O al menos en el sentido de que más que amantes, eran amigos desde la infancia. Aunque pronto esa noche descubrió que él iba con otras intenciones.

La había invitado a salir de repente. Las palabras habían salido espontáneamente de sus labios que le tomó por sorpresa. Fue en un tono suave que capaz de hacerla flotar para alcanzar el cielo. Se había volteado a verlo con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, cuestionándose de haber o no escuchado bien y por su expresión, era evidente que sí lo fue.

Su rostro estaba más rojo que su mismo cabello pero sonreía tan ampliamente que Erza estaba por cambiar lo que más le gustaba de él. Ella trató de bromear gracias a los nervios, risueña había peinado su cabello para llevarse un mechón tras la oreja. El tiempo pasaba y estaban envueltos en un silencio que podía empujarlos al otro solo para que oficializaran su amor.

Los dos tenían que soltarse de las cuerdas que los jalaban para evitar su acercamiento, lo tenían claro, había mucho que definir todavía. No obstante, en ese momento lo único que pudo pensar era en lo bobo que resultaba reírse por algo que había escuchado bien: la había invitado a salir. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo sintió que esas sogas que lo retenían, disminuyeron la fuerza que lo jalaban hacia atrás. Habían caído al suelo y lo dejaban libre para avanzar hacia ella.

Y él tomaba esa libertad. Ella apretó sus labios y se disculpó con la mirada porque tras reírse, Jellal se había agachado. Con ese apenado gesto ―antes de que se arrepintiera―, Erza se liberó de aquellas cuerdas y decidió jalar de su hilo rojo del destino para asentir, devolviéndole la confianza que había perdido.

No hacían falta las palabras cuando las emociones eran casi palpables. Las mariposas que sus almas desprendían, eran visibles y se unían en lo más alto. Sus sentimientos se unían de forma profunda. _Eran perfectos._

Jellal podía ser la lágrima secreta que derramaba cuando se separaban, pero desde esa noche, él se convirtió en un agradable escalofrío que recorría su columna vertebral y en la calidez de un corazón completamente enamorado.

Y cuando el día había llegado, se había dado cuenta de algo. ¡No había preguntado nada! Solo tenía el día y la hora. Bastaba, con eso será suficiente. Pero ¿qué podía usar si no sabía hacia dónde iban? Tenía la ventaja de su magia, aunque se suponía que una vez liberados, la cita sería para que ambos fueran solo Erza y Jellal. Magos de sus respectivos gremios, sí. Pero por primera vez estaría como prioridad ser ellos dos.

Así que había optado por lo básico e infalible: una falda hasta sus rodillas, unas largas botas y una blusa de botones de manga corta. Y solo para estar diferente en esa ocasión, recogió su larga cabellera roja en una alta cola. Decidir cómo arreglarse había servido para dejar de sentirse nerviosa, en niveles bajos porque ya se había resignado a sentirse así durante todo el día.

Había comido poco y el tiempo se le hacía eterno hasta que se hiciera de noche, que a Jellal le gustaba la oscuridad. Le era inevitable no sonreír ante ese pensamiento. Es más, durante ese día nada le había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro. De hecho, esta se ampliaba cuando pasaba un minuto y faltaba menos para la noche. Brillaba más con solo pensar que ¡era su primera cita! Y si la había invitado, con todo lo que conllevaba su vida, era porque la quería: que era única para él, así como él lo era para ella. Y se volvía eterna por el simple hecho de imaginar todas las acciones y palabras de los dos durante su cita. _Le encantaba repetirlo._

Nervios. Sonrisas. Mejillas sonrojadas. Y quizás el primer beso. ¡Eso le robaba el habla! Y le borraba el pensamiento: era más de lo que podía controlar porque tenerlo, no era lo mismo que leerlo.

Perdida entre todos los escenarios que una mente enamorada podía plantear, la noche llegó y cuando lo vio, suspiró aliviada de verlo vestida casual como ella. Con eso desechaba la idea de un elegante baile privado y mientras Jellal se negaba a responderle sus preguntas, su curiosidad y ansiedad crecían.

 _«Confía en mí»._ Es lo que él le había dicho para tranquilizarla. Claro que confiaba en él, pero cualquier chica ―incluida Titania― se volvería loca de no tener ni idea sobre la sorpresa que sería su primera cita. En la curiosidad se había hecho a la idea de que sería algo discreto y exclusivo de los dos…

No podía hablar sin tartamudear, no podía verlo de reojo sin que sus mejillas ardieran. Y él parecía tranquilo, tan pacífico como el mar frente a ellos.

―¿La-a pla-ya? ―él asintió en silencio.

Erza miró una manta blanca tendida sobre la arena, algunas velas puestas en cristales y distribuidas estratégicamente para que se iluminara el medio. Miró comida y muchos postres, dos copas y un vino que serviría para acompañar los alimentos.

―¿Te gusta?

Claro que sí. ¡Lo amaba! Pero era algo que no imaginó.

Incrédula volteó a verlo. Había estado tan nerviosa y ahora, se sentía completamente desarmada, y no precisamente por no llevar su arnés. Era alivio, era felicidad y seguía viendo las mariposas unidas en lo alto del cielo, el hilo que los conectaba se volvía más fuerte y simplemente el corazón latía alegre. ―¿Nuestra primera cita es un picnic en la playa bajo las estrellas? ―preguntó sorprendida y Jellal asintió inseguro. Erza tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras que una sonrisa nerviosa se formaba en sus labios ―¿Te tragaste una novela de romance? ¿Necesito llamar a un doctor? ―terminó por reír.

―Erza…

Solo cuando escuchó su voz apenada, la pelirroja dejó de reír. Se golpeó mentalmente, ninguno de los escenarios imaginados empezaba así. Pero claro, ahí sí estaba tranquila y soñarlo no era lo mismo que vivirlo. Era mejor.

―Lo siento… yo.

―¡No! ¡Era una broma! ―se apresuró a hablar. Ahora era ella quien levantaba las manos para frenarlo ―solo es que… ¡Estoy igual de nerviosa que tú! ¡Y bueno fui una tonta al querer bromear con algo así! ¡Me encanta! ¡Es perfecto! ―suspiró. Se inclinó para disculparse ―¡Lo siento! ¡Quería jugar! En verdad, pero si quieres hacer otra cosa o can…

―Ya... detente ―ahora fue él quien sonrió para tranquilizarla. Ella quiso ser así, tener ese poder en su sonrisa para lograr calmar todo, incluso su corazón.

Jellal había hecho que todo, para ella, volviera a la normalidad y esa era su mayor virtud. ―Los dos estamos nerviosos ―le dio la razón―, pero me alegra que te gustara.

Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice y Erza le sonrió sincera. ―Yo esperaba algo más discreto, no a la vista de todos… y no es que me moleste, aunque siempre te estoy regañando para que tengas cuidado y te ocultes ―suspiró, se daba cuenta que los nervios la estaban haciendo hablar demasiado ―pero, que hicieras esto para mí… ―carraspeó ―para nosotros. Es perfecto.

Le sonrió de vuelta.

―¿Por qué no empezamos? Los postres son de fresa… ―le ofreció su mano, dispuesto a prestarle ayuda para hacer una mejor velada, ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia pero si trabajaban juntos, podían ser una pareja perfecta.

* * *

 **Me gusta a momentos, a otros no, luego siento que levanté y luego ya no sé qué pensar. :CCCCCCC Sinceramente pienso que tiene frases magistrales yohohoho. Pero con que le guste a mi waifluff me doy por bien servida, porque al final del día yo ¿quién soy? solo alguien pa' complacerla :x**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos :D**


End file.
